


Un tour de grande roue

by Satanders



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Ferris Wheels, First Date Spying, Ghosts, Haunted Funfair, M/M, Minor Gueira/Meis (Promare), Mutual Pining, Possession, Unresolved Romantic Tension, nosy friends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Est-ce un rencard ? Une farce ? Une occasion pour les amis de Lio de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de leur ex-chef bien aimé ?Un peu de tout ça à la fois. Et un fantôme.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Un tour de grande roue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kujaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/gifts).



> Première fanfiction sur ce fandom, et c'est pour Kujaku sur le thème "Haunted Funfair" dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween 2020
> 
> Alors je me doute bien qu'il y a un peu de OOC (beaucoup ?) et que c'est plein de clichés variés et divers, mais j'espère que ça t'amusera un peu

Ce n'était pas un rencard.  
Lio avait beau se le répéter, il y avait des indices qui ne trompaient pas. Ou qui trompaient énormément, cela dépendait évidemment de la perspective.  
Déjà, ils étaient seuls.  
Dans une fête foraine.  
Et Galo portait même un t-shirt, ce qui démontrait d'un effort particulier puisqu'il avait l'habitude de se balader torse poil la moitié du temps – au grand désarroi de Lio qui aurait préféré qu'il s'habille un peu afin d'attirer moins les regards, et surtout le sien.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient clairement en rencard.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? », grommela Lio, juste pour être sûr.  
Galo se racla la gorge.  
\- Alors, je suis pas très bon pour raconter des histoires, mais il y a genre 10 ou 15 ans, enfin je sais plus, ya longtemps quoi, il y a eu un grand incendie ici qui a fait plein plein de victimes. Le truc, c'est que depuis cet événement, beaucoup de gens continuent de disparaître ici et personne ne sait comment, ya jamais de témoins, et ils ont disparu sans laisser de traces. La police n'est pas hyper concernée parce que c'est toujours des gens qui avaient des problèmes, des dettes, ce genre de choses, mais c'est trop bizarre, tu trouves pas ??  
Il regarda Lio, qui le fixait d'un air blasé.  
\- Je rentre chez moi, grogna ce dernier en tournant vivement les talons.  
Galo le retînt par le bras.  
\- Okay okay, la vrai raison c'est que je veux tester le Monster in Air !!!, s'exclama-t-il.  
Le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil glacé :  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là moi ?  
Galo se frotta le bras d'un air embarrassé et dansa un pied sur l'autre, rechignant visiblement à répondre.  
\- J'ai juste...je me disais que tu pourrais m'accompagner.  
Un rencard alors ? Lio n'était plus certain de rien avec cet idiot. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
\- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?, demanda-t-il sans paraître le moins du monde ému – ce qui était la preuve qu'il était un acteur des plus doués.  
Galo se rapprocha suffisamment pour que Lio se sente soudain envahi. Pourtant, il contînt son réflexe de reculer, trop avide de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.  
Le regard de Galo était sombre et sa voix basse et rauque lorsqu'il répondit :  
\- J'ai peur d'y aller tout seul.  
Une minute passa dans le silence le plus complet. Ensuite Lio détourna le visage, dégoûté et déjà en train de s'éloigner.  
\- Liooooooo, atteeeeeeend !!!, cria Galo en partant à sa poursuite.  
  
« Merde, ça n'a pas l'air de se passer comme prévu ! », marmonna Gueira, caché dans les buissons.  
Meis accroupit à côté de lui abaissa ses jumelles.  
\- C'était à prévoir, fit-il remarquer. Lio n'est pas facile à vivre et Galo est trop brut de décoffrage. Ça peut pas marcher.  
\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ??, se plaignit le rouquin.  
Meis haussa les épaules. Il rassembla ses longs cheveux sous une casquette.  
\- On essaye de donner un coup de pouce au destin...  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Lio fut violemment bousculé par un homme portant une casquette.  
\- Hey !, s'exclama-t-il en titubant sous l'impact.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Galo en le rejoignant.  
Il se retourna sur l'homme qui s'en allait d'un pas rapide :  
\- Regarde où tu vas !  
Puis il revînt sur Lio, lui toucha le bras.  
\- Désolé, j'ai été égoïste de te faire venir ici. Si tu veux rentrer c'est pas grave.  
\- Non non, c'est...enfin oui, c'était très égoïste, mais bon...ça m'a fait plaisir que tu..., commença de confesser Lio.  
\- Oh regarde, le mec a fait tomber quelque chose on dirait !, le coupa Galo en se penchant vers le sol.  
Lio changea de couleur, passant d'un blanc pâle et altier à un cramoisi des plus seyant. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser comme une cocotte minute lorsque Galo lui montra ce qu'il avait ramassé avec un grand sourire.  
\- Un bon pour un tour dans la grande roue...ça te tente ?  
Toute la mauvaise humeur de Lio retomba, tel un soufflé cuisiné par Aina. Il s'imagina brièvement en haut de la grande roue en compagnie de Galo, et sa main frôlant la sienne sur la banquette, Galo lui souriant, les lumières de la ville en contrebas faisant briller ses yeux d'un bleu exotique, puis ses doigts rugueux venant s'entrelacer doucement avec les siens tandis qu'il se penche lentement sur ses lèvres et...  
\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Lio abruptement.  
\- Oh alleeeeeeez !!!  
  
Meis rejoignit Gueira qui mangeait des churros sur un banc. Il lui jeta sa casquette :  
\- Hey, on n'est pas là pour se goinfrer !  
\- Mais j'avais faim !, répliqua le rouquin.  
Meis se laissa retomber à côté de lui en soupirant. Gueira déglutit, se lécha les doigts et interrogea finalement son comparse :  
\- Alors, ça a marché ?  
\- Je sais pas, admit Meis. Ils sont vraiment pas faciles tous les deux. Ça fait des lustres qu'ils se tournent autour mais aucun n'est prêt à faire le premier pas. Lio, encore, je peux comprendre, il a un peu de dignité, mais Galo...c'est vraiment un idiot.  
\- Tu es...un peu jaloux non ?, souffla Gueira en enfournant un churros dans sa bouche.  
Meis le regarda, hébété :  
\- Jaloux...de qui ? De Galo ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux ?  
Gueira s'obstina à ne pas le regarder, fixant avec un intérêt factice les passants.  
\- Ben...je sais pas..., marmonna-t-il, la bouche entourée de sucre. Je me suis dis que...ben tu vois bien, que tu voulais espionner Lio pour...ahem...  
Meis lâcha un nouveau soupir et se redressa. Il piocha dans le cornet en papier et tapota le nez de Gueira avec un churros.  
\- Si tu penses ça, tu es encore plus idiot que Galo.  
Puis il croqua son churros en souriant sous le regard médusé de son compagnon.  
  
En définitive, Galo parvînt à convaincre Lio de faire un tour de grande roue. Ils montèrent ensemble dans une cabine, sans remarquer le duo qui monta dans la cabine suivante – un rouquin et un grand type aux cheveux longs.  
Lio ne semblait pas très à son aise.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es acrophobe ?, lança Galo pour rigoler.  
Le blond haussa un sourcil étonné en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Acrophobe. Tu sais, les gens qui ont peur du vide.  
\- Je suis juste stupéfait que tu disposes d'un vocabulaire aussi étendu, fit remarquer Lio en croisant les bras.  
\- Hého, je suis pas complètement stupide tu sais ? J'ai passé des examens d'aptitudes pour devenir pompier, et on nous apprend notamment à aider les personnes qui sont bloquées en hauteur sans pouvoir bouger.  
Lio se détendit légèrement.  
\- C'est vrai que...maintenant que le feu des burnish est éteint, la Burning Rescue ne s'occupe plus seulement des incendies...  
Galo se tourna vers la vitre pour contempler le paysage nocturne à l'extérieur. On pouvait voir la cité de Promepolis en pleine reconstruction, ses grues, ses chantiers. Elle scintillait toujours de mille feux en dépit des dégâts provoqués par le gouverneur Kray, prête à se relever.  
Galo était de ceux qui participaient à cette reconstruction. Il y travaillait d'arrache-pied et Lio admirait cela.  
\- J'ai toujours voulu aider les gens, déclara Galo sur un ton étrangement grave. Que ce soit contre le feu ou contre n'importe quoi d'autre, au final c'est la même chose.  
Son attention revînt à Lio, mais il demeurait sérieux.  
\- Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Je sais que c'est difficile...car il n'y a pas que la ville qui doit se reconstruire. Mais tous les burnish...  
\- On s'entraide les uns les autres, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, protesta Lio.  
\- Mais toi...toi je veux t'aider, si je le peux !, insista Galo.  
Lio se figea, surpris par la véhémence de son camarade. Il baissa les yeux.  
\- Est-ce que...c'est pour ça que tu m'as invité ? Parce que tu voulais...me faire penser à autre chose ?  
Galo rougit mais ne détourna pas le regard.  
\- Et si c'était le cas ? Tu vas encore te mettre en colère ?  
\- Non, répondit doucement Lio en se levant.  
Galo le regarda approcher en clignant des yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ?  
Une aura verdâtre étrange flottait autour de Lio comme un voile fantômatique et sa voix était différente, avec une sorte d'écho lorsqu'il prononça :  
\- Je veux que tu me prouves ta dévotion.  
\- Gné ?  
Les yeux de Lio prirent un éclat rouge menaçant :  
\- Prouve-le ou disparaît !  
  
« Il se passe quoi, tu vois quelque chose ? », fit Gueira, le nez collé à la vitre arrière de la cabine.  
\- Alors, Lio est debout, mais il y a de la buée, je n'arrive pas à bien voir, répondit Meis, ses jumelles dans les mains.  
\- La grande roue, c'est vachement romantique quand même, fit remarquer Gueira. S'ils n'arrivent pas à conclure après ça, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble...  
\- Ne dis pas ça !, gronda Meis en laissant retomber ses jumelles.  
Gueira continua de le fixer, le regard empli de non-dits. Puis il détourna la tête.  
\- C'est pas facile quand tu es ami avec quelqu'un, dit-il dans un souffle. De...déclarer ses sentiments, je veux dire. On a toujours peur de briser quelque chose.  
Meis se rassit à côté de lui.  
\- Si c'est une vraie amitié, alors quelque chose comme ça ne devrait pas pouvoir la briser, argumenta-t-il gentiment.  
\- Mais ça changera forcément la relation !, contra Gueira. Surtout si la personne en face n'a pas les mêmes sentiments...  
\- Mais comment savoir ça si tu ne demandes pas d'abord ?, déclara Meis en se rapprochant.  
Gueira se raidit. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, cherchant où regarder pour éviter les yeux de Meis.  
\- Je...j'ai...  
\- Comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressens si tu ne prends même pas la peine de demander ?, souffla Meis en lui prenant le visage dans les mains pour lui relever le menton.  
Gueira écarquilla les yeux, avant de les fermer. Meis se pencha davantage sur lui.  
Et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
La cabine où se trouvait Galo et Lio était envahie par une brume verdâtre suffoquante. Galo se mit à tousser de plus en plus, les yeux plisser.  
\- Lio, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- J'étais là autrefois, murmura la créature qui avait pris possession de Lio. Avant que tout ne brûle. On était ensemble et il s'apprêtait à demander ma main. Mais il n'a jamais pu.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?, voulut savoir Galo.  
La créature déforma ses traits en une grimace atroce pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire, sifflant comme un serpent furieux.  
\- A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Je leurs demande de prouver leur dévotion, mais ils ont peur. Comme lui. Nous sommes morts et il n'a jamais voulu dire les mots. Comme eux.  
\- De quels mots tu parles ?, haleta Galo qui commençait à étouffer parmi les volutes de fumée mortifère.  
\- Ceux que nous voulons tous entendre !, répliqua l'entitée. Y compris ce garçon qui a accepté de t'accompagner, le cœur emplit d'espoir comme je l'étais jadis.  
\- Lio, hoqueta Galo en tombant au sol.  
Sa vision s'obscurcissait, pourtant il réussit à tendre le bras et à prendre la main du blond.  
\- Lio...Lio je t'en prie...  
\- Il n'est plus là, chuchota le spectre, mélancolique, sans bouger d'un iota. Et bientôt tu ne seras plus là non plus.  
\- Lio, appela Galo en serrant sa main comme une ancre. Je...je l'ai déjà fait. Quand je t'ai sauvé.  
La main de Lio frémit dans la sienne.  
Dans une dernière inspiration souffreteuse, Galo déclara :  
\- Je pensais que tu savais déjà...  
Avant de sombrer.  
  
L'odeur qui l'accueillit au réveil était reconnaissable entre toutes.   
C'était celle de la barbe à papa.  
\- Galo !, s'écria aussitôt Lio en se penchant sur lui.  
Ayant repris ses esprits – enfin, le peu qu'il avait – Galo prit le visage de Lio dans ses mains.  
\- Lio, c'est bien toi ? Tu n'es plus possédé ??  
\- De quoi il parle ?, demanda quelqu'un à côté d'eux.  
Les joues du blonds prirent une belle teinte carmine tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils en lâchant un acerbe « Lâche-moi » que Galo ignora sciemment. Il avait fini par comprendre le message : à chaque fois que Lio le repoussait, c'était parce qu'il n'osait pas lui dire d'en faire plus.  
Alors il ne se laisserait pas décourager. Il desserra simplement ses doigts mais les garda en coupe autour de Lio.  
\- Si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux t'écarter, dit-il simplement.  
Lio épingla son regard au sien et ils restèrent immobile pendant un instant, comme figés dans le temps.  
\- Bon, ça va là, embrassez-vous, qu'on en finisse !!!, protesta Gueira.  
Meis lui envoya un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.  
\- Aïeuh !  
\- Je ne savais pas que ça voulait dire...que quand tu m'as sauvé...c'était...enfin tu me connaissais à peine !, balbutia Lio.  
La main de Galo passa tendrement dans ses cheveux.  
\- Si tu ne l'as pas senti, je vais devoir recommencer.  
Et il se redressa un peu plus, entourant d'un bras la taille de Lio, puis il l'embrassa.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt, siffla Meis.  
Cette fois ce fut Gueira qui lui donna un petit coup de coude, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
\- Tu peux dire, on n'est pas tellement mieux.


End file.
